


Thunderstorm

by MaxwellTheGreatest



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, M/M, Murder, Other, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, first submission, originalwork - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxwellTheGreatest/pseuds/MaxwellTheGreatest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This book is about a wife, and mother who's dirty secret keeps on coming.  It's the terrifying tale of Jane and her family, running from the psychopath who wants it all. What is he really after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

Chapter One: 2011  
The rain is battering against the window, screaming and howling. The branches smacking against the house eager to get in. Suddenly the rooms go dark.  
"This can't be happening!!" I say to myself.  
I look at my roommate, still sound asleep underneath her music note sheets. I shouldn't wake the poor kid.  
The darkness consumes the house as I desperately run to the candles, hidden underneath the master bathroom, and contribute light around the house. I head down the hall, looking and placing candles inside every room. Walking past, Jayleen walks from the bedroom, she appears in the doorway. Rubbing her eyes, and holding blankets, she looked like she had a nightmare.  
"It's okay," I try to re-ensure, but Laura walks from the bedroom and whispers something.  
She looks at me, then grabs a candle heading down to the kitchen. Jayleen retreats to her room but she climbs in Laura's bed instead. Cracking the door, I head down to check in on the others. Sophia door was cracked; soft snoring could be heard. Justin, who refuses to share a bedroom is sound asleep. Now the only past missing is downstairs, creeping down the roundabout stairs. The living room was dark, and cold. A wisp of air caressed my hair, and I flip around terrified. By the couch, the window was left wide open. Footsteps from behind me closer and closer.  
Please don't be. Please don't be...  
Dragging feet and ragged breath inched closer.  
Please.  
Sweat poured off my forehead, feet paralyzed,  
I could feel it on my neck, the hands grasping. I gasped for a scream or even a gasp of air. It was no use.  
I'm freezing and my head pounds. I slowly open my eyes to see the garage door leading to the house, trying to sit up, I realize my hands and feet are tied like cattle. Fear kicks in and I try looking around. I can't see, but I can hear the footsteps come up behind me. Just like before, on the beach of California, he caresses my hair.  
"Jane My sweet dumpling" he meows, "nice to see your still in good health."  
He grabs a chunk of my hair and tugs my head backward until I can see him.  
"Now to begin this nightmare," as he lets go, and walks around to my front. "Where are the kids," he hissed "because it's time to play house."  
I try to plea, but all that comes out is bursts of uncontrollable tears, and gasps for air. He smiles, his makeup extending the smile across his face, and the midnight makeup expanding the darkness in his eyes. He turns away, heading for inside leaving the house unprotected. I can hear his footsteps farther away, the creaking of the stairs. I couldn't leave them like that. Glancing around for anything, I spot an ax he must have knocked on the ground. Rolling over there, I manage to slowly slice through the zip tie grounding me. I jump up, and bolt up the stairs, shoving through the door. The man stands over Jayleen's bed, in the far left corner. She is awake, terrified, and bound to her bed with similar restraints as I had. Laura is laying on the floor, unconscious and possibly dead. Blood stained the dinosaur carpet Jayleen insisted of having. He just turns, like he is the star of the show and we are his audience.  
"Just see what I did to the others," he smirks, "they will be dead before the police arrive."  
I hear a shuffle from behind, but it was too late. A sharp pain then the world goes black again.  
A loud knocking, a huge bang, voices. My eyes slowly open, and I try to lift my head. Nausea rushes as fast as the blue uniforms spin around. I hear a voice.  
"Jessi, I'm Federal Agent Maranda Unions, don't move we have an ambulance coming."  
Her comforting hand on my back, but it’s too late.


End file.
